Cartas a Bree
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Fred comienza a mandarle cartas a Bree contandole como va su vida.   No soy buena en los resumenes jaja *NO ES UN FIC FRED/BREE* pero denle una oportunidad y diganme a ver qe opinan :
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

1- Este no va a ser un fic dedicado a ellos dos como pareja.

2- Letra normal: lo que pasa en el presente, futuro o pasado de la vida de Fred

_ Letra cursiva: Las cartas escritas por Fred a Bree._

3- la fecha esta ambientada unos meses antes de que me comprara el libro jeje, perdon si les molesta u.u

4- Estos personajes no me pertencen a mi, sino a S. Meyer.

5- Disfruten y dejen Reviews por faa :)

* * *

**Cartas a Bree**

_Capitulo I_

19/06/10

_Querida Bree:_

_No se si recibirás esta carta; ni siquiera se donde estas ahora… _

_Te estuve esperando ayer en Vancouver, pero no apareciste. Espero que tu y Diego se encuentren bien. No quiero perder el contacto contigo, y aparte quiero que me termines de contar todo ese rollo de Riley. Ahora estoy hospedandome en una casita a las afueras de Alaska, sigan mi rastro. No creo que me quede mucho, pero los esperare tres dias al menos._

_Cariños, Fred._

_21/06/10_

_Querida Bree:_

_¿Recibiste mi carta anterior? Mañana me voy a Londres, y queria avisarte para que sepas que todavía hay tiempo para que nos entontremos los tres… o los dos._

_Por favor, respondeme._

_Cariños, Fred._

_23/06/10_

_Quierida Bree:_

_Supongo que no pudiste llegar… o espero. En fin, estoy en un pub de Londres. Son las 3 de la mañana y sin embargo hay bastante gente. Todavía me alucina poder estar rodeado de gente sin querer matarlos. Haha, que digo, claro que quiero! Pero logro controlarme con asombrosa facilidad. _

_Gracias a mi don, hay un radio de tres metros vacío a mi alrededor. Me siento algo solo… extraño tu compañía; bah, te extraño. _

_En fin, te seguire escribiendo si no te molesta… sos mi unica compañía aun a la distancia._

_Cariños, Fred._


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion:

- Estos personajes no me pertencen a mi, sino a S. Meyer.

- Disfruten el segundo capitulo :D y gracias por el Review, Camiigotica n.n creepy kisses for you

Ah, me callo y los dejo leer jojo

* * *

**Cartas a Bree**

_II_

_30/06/10_

_Querida bree: _

_Hace una semana que estoy viviendo en Londres y me resulta extrañamente comodo. Esto de poder ser, de alguna manera, invisible me sirve para alimentarme y para alejar las miradas humanas del vampiro jaja. Eso no fue gracioso, lo se…_

_Vuelvo a estar en el pub de la otra noche, se convirtió como en una costumbre… pasan musica agradable y no hay mucho ruido. Estaba pensando en que cuando vengan vos y diego, podriamos ir a explorar el mundo. Jaja solo para pasar el tiempo y conocer lugares nuevos._

_Cariños, Fred._

_7/07/10_

_Querida bree:_

_Hoy Sali a cazar y senti algo extraño… estar aca conviviendo aunque sea solo en este bar, me hace ¿apreciar? Mas a los humanos y cuando mato gente, me agarra culpa… pero luego pienso, que no tengo otra alternativa, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que piensas…_

_Cariños, Fred._

_10/07/10_

_Querida bree:_

_Ayer a la noche paso algo extraño… una humana pelirroja comenzo a mirarme desde la mesa. Es decir, mirarme fijamente. Como que notaba que algo pasaba conmigo, pero solo que no entendia que. ¿Como pudo suceder? O sea, supuestamente soy invisible para cualquiera. Y si alguien mira en mi direccion, aunque no me vea aquí sentado, siente una oleada de repulsión enorme. Todavía no lo entiendo…_

_Cuidate, Fred._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas a Bree**

_III_

_17/07/10_

_Querida bree:_

_La misma joven que te comente en la epístola anterior, siguió con su observación toda la semana. Y llego hasta tal punto de hartarme, que aun con mi incomodidad de matar humanos, quise asesinarla cuando saliera del pub. Y asi lo hice._

_O al menos lo intente. Justo ahora siento su mirada grisácea clavada sobre mi espalda._

Espere a que se fuera y quedara sola en las calles oscuras de Londres. A eso de las 3 de la mañana, salio en compañía de una amiga y se fueron charlando a través de una desierta calle. El pub no esta ubicado en uno de los lugares mas transitados de la capital, por eso es que me gusta. En fin, Sali y las segui, pero por mucho que esperara, la amiga no se iba! No deseaba matarla. De echo, ni a ella ni a la pelirroja, pero la chica me molestaba con sus miraditas y me preocupaba que pudiera verme, asi que si la otra chica no se iba, me veria forzado a asesinarla tambien.

Cuando estaba a punto de actuar, la amiga se despide y deja a la pelirroja sola. Luego de una cuadra mas siguiendola en silencio, no queria arriesgarme a que llegara a su casa; tu sabes, para no sentirme aun peor luego de las muertes de mas que habria ocasionado; disipe mi repulsión y asi, me acerque sigilosamente detrás de ella mientras tomaba un cigarrilo de su cartera.

-Hola. –dije

La joven dio un respingo porque, obviamente, no había escuchado a nadie acercarse. Se volteo y me miro sorprendida y asustada. Note como el reconocimiento pasaba como un pequeño velo a traves de sus ojos, pero aun asi, siguió a la defensiva, lista para correr si era necesario. Aunque seria en vano.

Me acerque dos pasos más y la observe por detrás de su cara pasmada. Era bella. Muy bella, debo de admitir. Tenia una pecas coloraditas que sembraban su nariz y pómulos, junto con unos ojos grises oscuros que parecían aluminio fundido, brillante, pero titubeante… no la culpo. También note otra cosa que antes no me había parado a reparar. Su hedor. Iba disfrutar bastante de este pequeño banquete. Olía realmente bien. Casi tan bien como la humana de la que Riley nos había como premio si éramos parte de una masacre.

-Tu. –dijo

Su aliento me pego en la cara aunque aun nos separaban 2 pasos y un cuarto de distancia…

Y de pronto… de pronto nose como, pero me olvide de todo lo que había planeado para engatusarla y poder matarla. De pronto, quise protegerla. Fue algo muy extraño.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto, tajante.

- Ehh –titubee-. Lo siento...creo que me equivoque de persona.

Escuche como su respiración se acrecentaba, conforme me alejaba. Estaba ansiosa.

En cuanto me adentre en la sobra de un farol, active mi don y me fui caminando, confuso.

_No se que me paso la otra noche con la chica esa… En fin, no le dare muchas vueltas al asunto._

_Cariños, Fred._

_P.D.: Mándale mis saludos a Diego. Espero que no se enoje contigo por estas cartas…_


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada, PERDOOON, por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar... Encima de que me ausento meses, les traigo una cosa super corta. Jajaja, no me maten D:

Tengan piedad de mi escasez de imaginacion/tiempo.

Estuve rindiendo materias y por eso no pude escribir ni actualizar nada. Por suerte aprove todo y ya estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria!

¡Yay!

Aunque esas no son escusas... Lo siento, de veras.

En fin, espero que les guste el misero capitulo cuatro.

Como siempre, van a ser mas que bienvenidas las criticas constructivas, comentarios, etc. Pero para eso necesito de sus hermosos RR jaja

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me leen, enserio no entiendo como soportan mi forma de escribir xD

No los entretengo mas! Lean y comenten

Los quiero! Twilight-hp n.n

* * *

**Cartas a Bree**

_IV_

_14/07/10_

_Querida Bree:_

_Ha pasado ya una semana de la ultima carta… No tienes idea de lo que paso desde entonces jaja… ojala nunca hubiera echo lo que hice. Pero ya es tarde. Demasiado tarde._

_Lo siento, estoy algo turbado todavía. Tengo que pensar mas las cosas. Luego te escribo bien, Bree._

_Cariños, Fred._

/

_Querida Bree:_

_Hola de nuevo. Me disculpo por lo anterior, pero es que todavía no puedo creer en el lió en el que estoy metido. ¡Jaja! Parece mentira que hace una semana atrás lo único que me importaba era mantenerme alejado de la ''civilización''. Ahora ni de eso soy capaz._

_Esto fue lo que sucedió…_

Volví a seguirla… fue más fuerte que yo. No quise, lo juro, pero algo en mi inconciente me dijo que debía hacerlo.

De todos modos, y aunque intentara detener mis pasos sigilosos, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había visto. Había notado su mirada asesina. El filo de su navaja. Su respiración agitada. Sus intenciones lascivas. Y lamentablemente para él, lo alcance justo a tiempo. No por algo soy el mejor depredador de este maldito mundo.

Ahora piensa esto… ¿qué mujer coherente camina a las 3 de la mañana por una calle literalmente desierta y oscura? Nadie. Nadie, nadie, nadie.

Pero claro, siempre existen las excepciones. Y lamentablemente, ella es la excepción.

El maldito salio de un callejón oscuro y le hubiera arrancado un mechón rojo de su pelo, si no fuera porque salte sobre el, la clave los dientes en su cuello y… lo asesine.

Ya se lo que dirás, fue para salvarla. Que luego le explicaría la inexplicable razón de mi fuerza y velocidad y que todo volvería a ser medianamente como antes.

Pero claro, siempre esta ese factor equis, que complica las cosas, el mundo.

En cuanto probé la sangre de aquel violador repugnante, note como la garganta me quemaba más que nunca. Y no porque oliera especialmente bien, estaba llena de drogas, alcohol y al parecer sufría una enfermedad que la hacia algo mas agria. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre el tema de la sangre humana? ¿Qué estaba dándome algo de pena el arrebatarles la vida a la gente, tal cual me lo hicieron a mí?

Bien, gracias a este pensamiento, cometí el entupido y grandísimo error de no alimentarme. ¿Sabes lo que significó para mi, volver a oler la sangre luego de esta semana tediosa de no probar ''bocado''? aparte, esto de estar acostumbrado a unas 4 victimas diarias, lo hizo mas difícil aun…

En fin. Lo importante es que no pude contra mi maldito instinto. ¡No lo controle!

En cuanto mi lengua toco por un nano-segundo, aquel espeso líquido, me descontrole. El desenfreno me invadió por completo y olvide lo importante.

Le succione hasta la última gota. No quedo nada en el cuerpo de aquella criatura.

Lo hice tan rápido que no me di tiempo a ubicarme en la situación peligrosa en la que me encontraba.

Gracias a eso, estuve a punto de matarla a ella…

Recuerdo como voltee, siguiendo el aroma de su pelo, su piel rebozante. ¡Casi pude sentir su sangre entre mis labios! El corazón le latía tan fuerte que se me hacia imposible contenerme.

Aquellos ojos de plata me miraban con terror in disimulable. De seguro que daba miedo.

Escuchaba la sangre goteando de mi mentón, las manos rojas y la remera blanca teñida en sangre.

Di un paso rápido, pero ella fue más lenta y en menos de un segundo, tuve su rostro entre mis manos. Temblaba.

Estaba tan vulnerable. No sabía en el lió en el que se encontraba. Y yo estaba loco, trastornado. Frenético.

Lentamente acerque la boca a su cuello terso. La note inmóvil. No ponía resistencia alguna, por lo que me hizo mucho mas fácil morderla….

**Continuara…**


End file.
